A Fun Adventure
by YamiGingka14
Summary: Me, Evil Gingka, and Hakaihime were bored. So, we decided to travel to another dimension where Gingka is originally a good guy. Who would've thought that we would end up in a adventure filled with fun, humor, and insanity? Authors and OCs are welcome to join.
1. Chapter 1

Me: My first attempt at an humor fanfic. I just hope it's going to be good.

Evil Gingka: I think this is a bad idea.

Me: Why?

Evil Gingka: Because most of your fics are dark.

Me: Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't try.

Hakaihime: Whatever. Can we just do the disclaimer, please?

Me: Ok. Who's doing it? Not it!

Hakaihime: Not it!

Evil Gingka: Not... Darn it! You two suck!

Me: Just do the disclaimer, dark boy.

Evil Gingka: *growls* DarkGingka14 does not own MFB in any way.

Me: All right let's get started

Chapter 1

Tetsuya: *is literally thrown out of my house* CRABBY, CRABBY, CRABBY, CRABBY!

*a crashing sound is heard*

Me: And stay out of my house! *slams door*

Evil Gingka: *in the living room, watching tv* Did you really have to throw him out like that?

Me: It was either that, or blow him to smithereens.

Evil Gingka: *shrugs as he really didn't care*

Hakaihime: *flies down from upstairs* I'm bored.

Me: How about we go torture Doji?

Evil Gingka: He's dead. Remember?

Me: Oh yeah.

Hakaihime: We could go fight the Legendary Bladers again.

Me: Called them. They're busy with something.

Evil Gingka: I think they finally accepted that I'm not going to destroy the world, even though I'm the God of Destruction.

Hakaihime: Well, it's my father's fault.

Me: Forgive me if I'm wrong here, but wasn't your father controlled by a bunch of greedy humans who wanted to 'rewrite history'?

Hakaihime: Ugh, don't remind me.

Evil Gingka: *chuckles* I still remember the scolding he got from your mother the day after I took Nemesis's throne.

Me: Oh yeah. That was funny.

*flashback: 5 years ago at the realm of Nemesis in the bey beast dimension*

Kurohime: *a woman who looks like an older version of Hakaihime, but with black streaks in her hair, wearing a dark purple kimono that ends at her ankles* **You imbecile! How could you fall under the control of a bunch of greedy humans and tried to destroy the world?!**

Nemesis: *in human form, which is a man with long, black spiky hair, wearing a black shirt, pants, combat boots, and a cape that has dark purple flames at the bottom* **It's not my fault those humans revived me and I had to serve them!**

Kurohime: **I thought you were a god. A god doesn't serve humans.**

Nemesis: **Well, I'm not the God of Destruction anymore. He is. ***points at Evil Gingka, who is standing between me and Hakaihime*

Kurohime: *looks at Evil Gingka and smiles gently* **So, you're the one who my daughter is going to marry in the future. I hope you take care of her, boy.**

Hakaihime: *blushes along with Evil Gingka* MOM!

Nemesis: **Honey, stop teasing the boy. They're not old enough to be married, yet.**

Hakaihime: DAD!

Me: *laughs so hard that my sides hurt*

Nemesis: **Speaking of which, Gingka, can I speak with you for a moment? ***Pulls Evil Gingka away from us at a short distance and whispers in his ear* **Listen, Hakaihime is a lot like her mother, so if you upset her, prepare for a world of trouble.**

Kurohime: *is right behind Nemesis* **Like the one you're in now?**

Nemesis: *****turns his head slowly in fear* **Oh, honey, I didn't know you were back there. ***yelps as Kurohime grabs him by the ear and drags him away*

Kurohime: **You and I are going to have a **_**long **_**talk, mister.**

Nemesis: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Evil Gingka/Hakaihime: *sweatdrops as I roll on the floor laughing*

*end flashback*

Me: *laughs at the memory*

Evil Gingka: That part was not funny!

Me: Yes it was! Your faces was so red!

Hakaihime: Enough! What are we going to do to keep ourselves amused?

Me: Well, we could go into another dimension.

Evil Gingka: Which dimension?

Me: The one where you're a good guy.

Evil Gingka: What?

Me: Well, basically, he's your original counterpart.

Hakaihime: Wow. Sounds cool.

Evil Gingka: He's not an idiot, is he?

Me: *raises fingers to snap* You'll just have to see for yourself. Now, come on let's get moving! *snaps fingers and a portal to the other dimension appears* See ya there! *hops in the portal*

Evil Gingka: *sighs* Come on, Hakaihime. *hops in the portal with Hakaihime as it closes*

*In another world, a vortex appeared in the sky and three people were falling out of it*

Evil Gingka: Yami, how come we're falling out of the sky?!

Me: I don't know! I don't control where the portal opens!

Evil Gingka: But you opened it!

Me: That doesn't mean I control where the portal opens in the other world!

Evil Gingka: Well, do something!

Me: *snaps fingers and we're on the ground safely*

Hakaihime: I do not want to do that again.

Me: What are you talking about? You can fly, remember?

Hakaihime: Not when I'm suddenly falling out of the sky!

Me: That...makes no sense.

Hakaihime: *facefaults*

Me: Alright, let's get moving.

Evil Gingka: Are we going to find the original me?

Me: No. We're gonna eat first.

Evil Gingka: *facepalms* Why is it food before everything with you?

Me: Hey, traveling through dimensions makes me hungry. If you got a problem with that, *takes out bazooka* then you can take it up with my not so little friend.

Evil Gingka: Uh, no thanks. I'm good.

Hakaihime: Plus I am a little hungry, so food doesn't sound so bad.

Me: And we might find your counterpart wherever we're going to eat.

Evil Gingka: Ugh, fine.

Me: All right. let's go. *teleports away with Evil Gingka and Hakaihime*

Chapter end

Me: What do you think? Is it good or bad?

Evil Gingka: I bet they'll say it's bad.

Hakaihime: *hits Evil Gingka in the shoulder* Shut up. Why are you such a pessimist?

Evil Gingka: I don't know. Ask him.

Me: Blame my imagination.

Evil Gingka: Anyway, if anyone of you authors want to join, along with your OCs, feel free to do so. But you're going to have to feel out a form of description in order for us to accept.

Hakaihime: And if you have any occasional torture ideas for Doji and some other villains you hate with all of your heart, feel free to send those as well. But we have some ideas as well.

Me: And sorry if that this chapter doesn't have any insanity. But don't worry, I assure you that the next chapter will have insanity. All right, I'm done talking. Review!

Evil Gingka/Hakaihime: Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New friends and a place to live

Me: Hey, guys! I'm back with a new chapter of Fun Adventure.

Evil Gingka: So, this is the chapter where I meet my original counterpart?

Me: Yep! Excited?

Evil Gingka: No.

Hakaihime: You're never excited about anything, are you?

Evil Gingka: *shrugs*

Me: Anyway, those who sent me a description of you and your OCs, thanks and congratulations! Because, now all of you are in!

Galaxy

Kaminari

Flame

Sky

Angel

Sierra

Vulpix

Kiara

Evil Gingka: Wow, that's a lot of people.

Hakaihime: So, what are we going to do in this adventure?

Me: Most of it is going to be random. But there are some scenarios I'm going to make up. And if they want, our friends and reviewers can make some up, too.

Evil Gingka: As long as I get to mess with Doji, I don't care.

Me: Oh yeah, we're going to mess with Doji a lot! Anyway, let's get started!

Evil Gingka: DarkGingka14 does not own anything, except me and Hakaihime.

*Outside of Bull Burger*

Me: *appears with Evil Gingka and Hakaihime* Alright, we're here!

Evil Gingka: Why Bull Burger of all places?

Me: Because I am in a burger mood today.

Hakaihime: *deadpans* Never say that again.

Me: Hater. Come on! Let's go before the place gets full! *walks in to see that there's a lot of people inside*

Evil Gingka: Looks like you're too late.

Hakaihime: There are some tables over there. Let's go. *walks to the table with me and Evil Gingka following*

*Meanwhile, a certain group of people saw us walking to the table*

Angel: Hey, Gingka. Why didn't you tell us you had a twin?

Gingka: *has a mouth full of burgers* Huh? What do you mean?

Kaminari: She's talking about him. *points at Evil Gingka*

Gingka: *looks at where she's pointing and was shocked* I never seen that guy before!

Sky: Well, then who is he?

Gingka: I don't know! I just said that I never seen him before!

Sky: Don't yell at me!

Gingka: I'm not yelling!

Kaminari: You're yelling right now!

Gingka: Kaminari!

Flame: Will you guys stop screaming? Everyone's looking at us!

*meanwhile with us*

Me: *laughs* those guys are funny!

Evil Gingka: Please tell me he's not my counterpart.

Me: I would, but that would be a lie.

Evil Gingka: *slams his head on the table* Great. He's an idiot.

Gingka: *heard what he said* Hey! Who are you calling an idiot?

Hakaihime: Great. He heard you.

Evil Gingka: Do I look like I care?

Gingka: Who the heck are you, anyway?

Me: Well, since you asked so nicely, I'm Yami, He's Evil Gingka, and she's Hakaihime.

Angel: *suddenly appears in front of me* Wait, you're Yami? The one who wrote Heir of Nemesis and Darkness Rises?

Me: *grins with a thumbs up* Yep!

Angel: Awesome! I love your stories!

Sierra: What are you talking about?

Me: Yeah, you never heard of me, because you never read any of my stories.

Galaxy: Hey, Yami!

Me: Hey, Mitsuko, or should I say Galaxy?

Galaxy: Call me Galaxy in this story.

Me: Cool.

Vulpix: So, what are you doing here?

Me: We were bored. So, we decided to come into this dimension.

Kiara: Why?

Me: So, we can have some fun!

Evil Gingka: Basically, mess with Doji, and cause a little bit of chaos.

Gingka: Wait. So you're not going to destroy our world?

Me: What makes you think that?

Evil Gingka: If we wanted to destroy your world, we wouldn't be here talking with you, would we?

Gingka: *looks sheepish*

Kiara: Well, you can hang out with us, if you want.

Sky: After all, anyone who likes to torture Doji is a friend of mine!

Me: Thanks. But if you want, you stay at my mansion.

Sierra: You have a mansion?

Me: Yeah. Since I'm going to stay here for a while, might as well have a place to live.

Galaxy: Sweet! I'm staying!

Everyone else: Same here!

Me: Cool! Hang on! *teleports us to the mansion in the middle of a forest* So, what do you think?

Gingka: It's huge!

Me: Yep! Come on, I'll give you the tour!

*in the living room*

Me: this is the living room.

Angel: Wow, it's huge!

Sierra: And that's a big, flat screen tv!

*in the Kitchen*

Me: This the Kitchen.

Gingka: you call this a kitchen? This is too big to be called a Kitchen!

Sierra: Well, I do like the view from outside.

*in the theater room*

Me: This is the theatre room.

Sky: Awesome! I've always wanted an indoor movie theater!

*in the Game Room*

Me: this is the Game Room.

Vulpix: Is that an Xbox One? That's not even out yet!

Me: Anything is possible for an FF author. You should know that.

*At the indoor pool*

Me: And this is the indoor pool.

Gingka: Awesome! I am so going to go swimming here.

Evil Gingka: *pushes Gingka into the pool*

All of us except Gingka: *laughs*

Gingka: *surfaces and glares at all of us* That is not funny!

Evil Gingka: Uh, it kinda is.

Me: All right, now I'm going to show you your rooms.

*Galaxy, Gingka, and Kaminari's room*

Me: Galaxy, Gingka, and Kaminari, this is your room.

Galaxy: Awesome! I call the single bed!

Kaminari: I call the top bunk!

Gingka: No fair!

Me: you snooze, you lose, Gingka. Next room!

*Vulpix and Sky's room*

Me: Vuplix and Sky, this is your room.

Vulpix: Top bunk's mine!

Sky: Dang it!

Me: Next room!

*Sierra and Angel's room*

Me: Ladies, here's your room.

Angel: Sweet! Thanks, Yami.

Sierra: Meh, looks okay.

Me: *deadpans* thanks, Sierra. Next room

*Flame and Kiara's room*

Me: This is your room.

Flame: *hugs me* Thanks, Yami!

Kiara: Thank you.

Me: No problem. And last, but not least.

*Mine, Evil Gingka, and Hakaihime's room*

Me: And this is our room. I would advise you to knock before you enter.

Flame: How come your room is bigger than ours?

Me: Because, it's my house.

Sierra: He got you there.

Flame: *pouts*

*back in the living room*

Me: Well, I hope y'all enjoy your stay!

Hakaihime: Because we couldn't care less if you didn't.

Gingka: Hey, EG! Want to have a battle?

Evil Gingka: EG?

Me: An abbreviation of your name. Obviously, calling you Evil Gingka is too weird for him.

EG: Ok. Why would you want to battle me?

Gingka: I thought it would be fun, since you are me.

EG: Sure. Yami, can you get us to a stadium?

Me: It's on the roof. *snaps fingers and we're there*

Sierra: Wow! Check it out the view!

Flame: An awesome place to have a bey battle for sure.

EG: Hakaihime.

Hakaihime: *changes into bey form and lands EG's hand*

Gingka: She's a bey?!

Kaminari: Ha! I knew it!

Me: I don't know why you're surprised. After all, your girlfriend there is a bey, too.

Gingka: *turns beet red along with Kaminari* H-h-how did you know?

Me: I read some of Galaxy's fanfics.

Galaxy: Plus we do have a collab together.

EG: All right, are we going to fight or not?

Gingka: Oh yeah. Kaminari!

Kaminari: *changes into bey form and lands in Gingka's hand*

Me: Everyone, I suggest you hold on to something.

Flame: Oh man, this is going to be epic!

Gingka: let's go, EG! 3!

EG: 2!

Gingka and EG: 1! Let it rip! *launches Kaminari and Hakaihime*

*end*

Me: Well, I hate to do this, but that's the end.

Gingka: Hey! I want to see mine and EG's battle!

Kaminari: I would probably win.

Hakaihime: No, I would.

Me: Actually, it was a tie.

Gingka, EG, Kaminari, and Hakaihime: What?!

Me: Read the collab.

Sierra: So, what are we going to do for next chapter?

Me: The only way to answer that is with a preview. *snaps fingers*

*preview of next chapter*

Me: GUYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Sierra: What's wrong, Yami?

Me: Guys, you're not going to believe this, but Doji's running for president!

Everyone: What?!

EG: Yami, if this is one of your jokes...

Me: It's not a joke! look! *points at the tv screen*

Reporter: Since our old president has been kicked off for unknown reasons, we're now looking for a new president. Here's a sponsor from one of our candidates.

Doji: Hello, everyone! Vote for me, and I'll make sure the world is a better place!

All of us: *scream in terror*

*end preview*

Gingka: Wait! Doji's running for president?!

Me: Calm down, Gingka. We'll have to choose one of us to run against him.

Angel: But who?

Me: That's up to the reviewers to choose.

Angel: Review now! We don't want Doji for president!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Running For President.

Me: Yahoo! I'm back with a new chapter!

Angel: About time! I want to know who's going to be running against Doji for president!

Me: We'll see in the chapter! But I promise you, Doji will not win!

Doji: *laughs evilly* It's no use! I will become president and make you all my slaves!

Me: Who let him in here? Security!

EG and Hakaihime: *grabs Doji and throws him out of the A/N*

Me: thanks.

EG and Hakaihime: *nods as they disappear into a swirl of dark flames*

Me: All right, let's get this started. But first, the disclaimer! Angel, if you would be so kind?

Angel: YamiGingka14 doesn't own anything except his OCs.

Me: Thank you. Here's a cookie. *gives Angel a cookie*

Angel: Thanks!

*at the mansion*

Me: GUYS! GET DOWN HERE NOW!

Sierra: What's wrong, Yami?

Me: Guys, you're not going to believe this, but Doji's running for president!

Everyone: What?!

EG: Yami, if this is one of your jokes...

Me: It's not a joke! look! *points at the tv screen*

Reporter: Since our old president has been kicked off for unknown reasons, we're now looking for a new president. Here's a sponsor from one of our candidates.

Doji: Hello, everyone! Vote for me, and I'll make sure the world is a better place!

All of us: *scream in terror*

Me: *panicking* WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?! WE CAN'T HAVE DOJI FOR PRESIDENT! IF DOJI BECOMES PRESIDENT, THEN WE'LL BE HIS SLAVES! AND I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS SLAVE!

Flame: *slaps me in the face*

Me: *calms down* Thanks.

Flame: *grins* No problem!

Kiara: So what're we going to do about this?

Me: Simple. We pick someone to run against him.

Gingka: But who?

Me: You.

Gingka: What?! Why me?!

Me: I read the reviews and most of them said that you should run against him.

Gingka: Oh, man!

Kaminari: Come on, Gingka. Being president can't be that bad.

Me: *whispers to the others* should I tell him about the paperwork?

Vulpix: Eh, let him find out.

Sky: It's more fun that way.

Gingka: So, how am I going to do this?

*later*

Gingka: *on tv* Hey, do you really want a guy who tried to take over the world for president? If not, vote for me, and I'll make sure that everything will be fun for everyone!

Me: *watching tv* Hey, not bad.

Kiara: I wonder how Doji will take this.

*at the Dark Nebula Headquarters*

Doji: How dare that little runt run against me? I will get him for this!

*at the mansion*

Me: *playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with Gingka and EG* Hah! I'm kicking your butts!

EG: I think you're cheating.

Gingka: You're winning for now, but I'll catch up soon!

*doorbell rings*

Me: Can someone get the door?

Vulpix: I got it! *runs to the door and opens it to see Doji standing there* What're you doing here? As a matter of fact, how did you find this place?

Sky: *from the room* Who's at the door?

Vulpix: It's just Doji.

Me: What? Hold on a sec? *appears at the door with my bazooka pointed at Doji* What're you doing here?

Doji: Tell Gingka Hagane to drop out of the competition, or else.

Me: Here's my answer. *blows up Doji in a huge explosion, then goes back into the house with Vulpix*

Flame: Who was at the door?

Me: Doji. He wants Gingka to drop out of the competition.

Gingka: Ha! Fat chance of that happening!

Kaminari: Where is he?

Me: Let's just say he got acquainted with my bazooka.

Angel: *raises an eyebrow* Ok.

Sierra: *whispers to Angel* Remind me not to get him mad.

Me: Alright, back to the game!

*next day*

Me: Hey, guys, look at this! *turns on tv*

Doji: *on tv* You want to know something about Gingka? He hates kids, he kicks puppies, and throws kittens into trees. Vote for me and save them al

Gingka: *outraged* Say what!

Kaminari: How dare he!

Galaxy: Yami, where are your bazookas? 'CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Me: Calm down, people! He's just playing dirty, that's all.

Angel: So what're we going to do about it?

Me: Fight fire with fire! If he want to play that game, then so can we!

Sierra: But how?

Me: *grins* I have an idea.

*nighttime on the roof of Dark Nebula Headquarters*

Me: *wearing an black and dark purple assassin outfit* Let's do this. *disappears and reappears in the living room* All right, there has to be some dirt on him somewhere. I'll check the basement. *teleports into the basement* All right. Where is it? *looks around and sees a case that says 'forbidden'* Huh. Wonder why. *opens the case and sees something that made my eyes widen, then grins evilly* Oh, Doji, you are so going down. *closes the case, picks it up, then teleports away*

EG: *is outside of the headquarters at a fair distance, wearing a pitch black cloak with dark purple flames*

Me: *appears next to him*

EG: Did you get the stuff?

Me: Oh, yeah. I'd like to see someone vote for Doji after this.

EG: Let's just get out of here before we're spotted.

*next day*

Me: Hey, guys! Gingka's on tv!

Gingka: *on tv* You want to know something about Doji? Well, here's his favorite show. *My Little Pony shows up on the screen*

All of us: *falls on the ground laughing*

Gingka: So unless you want someone like that for president, vote for me, everyone!

Me: Oh, god. That was good.

Angel: Doji would have a fit if he saw this!

Sierra: I wonder how is he reacting right now.

*with Doji*

Doji: *is practically foaming at the mouth* How dare those little runts do that? They're going to pay for this!

*at the mansion*

Me: *playing Uno with everyone else* Gingka, you have to draw four cards.

Gingka: What? No fair!

Kaminari: Just draw the four cards, Gingka.

*doorbells rings*

Gingka: That's probably the pizza man. I'll get it. *gets up and walks to door*

Kaminari: I'll come with you! *follows Gingka*

Gingka: *opens the door to see Doji standing there* What do you want now?

Doji: How dare you humiliate me like that on tv! You will pay for this!

Gingka: *deadpans* Kaminari.

Kaminari: *blasts Doji with lightning* That was fun!

Gingka: *rolls eyes, then closes the door*

*next day*

Me: Hey, guys! They're going to announce the winner!

Announcer: *on tv* And the winner is...Tetsuya Wataragani.

Tetsuya: Thank you, crabby-friends! And as your president I demand everyone of you to be my friends.

Gingka: What the heck?!

Kaminari: How did he win?!

Hakaihime: He must've rigged the votes.

Me: So we did all of that...for nothing. *dark aura surrounds me as I grab my bazooka* I'll be right back. *teleports away.

EG: Tetsuya is so dead.

Hakaihime: Big time.

*chapter ends*

Me: Yeah, I'm going to end it there.

Vulpix: What did you do to Tetsuya?

Me: Blew him up all the way into the Pacific Ocean.

Sky: *sweatdrops* You have anger issues.

Me: *shrugs* I'm a nice guy. Just don't get me mad.

Flame: Moving on, what are we going to do next chapter?

Me: Preview! *snaps fingers*

*preview of next chapter*

Me: I'm so bored!

Kiara: Me, too. There's gotta be something we can do!

Vulpix: We can stop an alien invasion.

Sky: Vulpix, that's not funny.

Vulpix: I'm serious. Look! *points at the sky full of spaceships*

Me: *sweatdrops* Seriously?

*end preview*

Vulpix: Aliens?

Me: Meh, just a random idea. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a certain villIain to torture. *teleports away*

Sky: *sweatdrops* Anyway, review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Alien Invasion.

Me: Yahoo! Fun Adventure is being updated!

EG: And what's good about that?

Me: *facefault* You're no fun, EG.

Vulpix: Shouldn't you be doing the disclaimer right now, Yami?

Me: In a minute, Vulpix. Right now, I like to tell you that a few more people are going to come in.

Hakaihime: Who?

Me: I'd love to tell you, but that will ruin the suprise.

Angel: So, should we get this chapter started?

Me: I thought you'd never ask! Vulpix, can you do the disclaimer, please?

Vulpix: Why should I do the disclaimer? Why can't you do it?

Me: Come on. Please?

Vulpix: *groans* fine. YamiGingka14 does not own MFB in anyway. He only owns EG and Hakaihime.

EG: Hey, I'm not an even an OC. I'm just an MFB character you turned evil.

Me: Well, in this story you are. Deal with it!

*at the mansion*

Me: I'm so bored!

Kiara: Me, too. There's gotta be something we can do!

Vulpix: We can stop an alien invasion.

Sky: Vulpix, that's not funny.

Vulpix: I'm serious. Look! *points at the sky full of spaceships*

Me: *sweatdrops* Seriously?

Flame: What's going on?

Me: Apparently, we're being invaded by aliens!

Galaxy: What! No! They're gonna take my brain! *hides behind the couch*

Gingka: *blinks* Weird. I thought you would want to turn them pink.

Galaxy: *pokes head out from behind couch* I do! But I don't want them to take my brains!

Me: They're not going to take your brain, Galaxy.

Gingka: *whispers to EG* Yeah, they don't want her crazy brain.

EG: *nods in agreement* So, what do we do, Yami?

Me: *grins* Well, we can either: a) run, or b) fight. Which do you prefer?

Everyone: Fight!

Me: Thought so! Be right back! *teleports away*

Gingka: Where's he going?

Kaminari: *shrugs*

Me: *appears with machine guns in hand* You might want to use these! *hands guns to everyone*

Angel: Where do you get these?

Me: My room.

Sierra: *sweatdrops* You have guns in your room?

Me: *grins* Yep!

Sierra: You know what? I'm not going to even ask.

Gingka: Um, shouldn't we go kill the aliens now?

Me: Oh, yeah. *raises fingers to snap* Let's go!

Galaxy: Wait! You don't have a gun!

Me: Relax. I'll be fine without it. Let's go! *snaps fingers and we're all on the rooftop of a building in the city* look! *points down at the people running away from the aliens that are shooting at them with laser guns*

Angel: So, what do we do?

Sierra: Well, we can plan on how we can take them out or-

EG: Be like Yami and just jump down and attack them.

Everyone else: *notices that I'm no longer on the rooftop, then looks down to see me already on the ground, dodging the lasers*

Me: Yahoo! *jumps in the air and kicks an alien in the face, knocking it down*

*the alien exploded in slime, which got on me*

Me: Ew! I'm going to have to take a shower after this! *looks at the others* Hey, if you don't come down here soon, I'm going to have all the fun. Yahoo! *dodges more lasers*

Angel: So, what should we do?

Galaxy: Well, I'm not going to let him have all of the fun! *jumps down* Whee!

Sierra: *sighs* guess we don't have a choice. *jumps down with the others and starts shooting at the aliens, while Kaminari and Hakaihime used their swords*

Me: *split kicks two aliens and they exploded slime on me*

EG: *shoots some aliens and got covered in slime* Ugh. Gross. *continues to shoot the aliens*

Hakaihime: *slices through some aliens with her sword along with Kaminari* Bet I can get more than you.

Kaminari: You're on!

Gingka: Kaminari! this isn't a contest!

Galaxy: Loosen up, Gingka! *shoots an alien behind Gingka and it exploded slime on him*

Gingka: *groans in disgust*

Flame: Ew! Why did they have to be slimey?

Kiara: Well, what would you prefer? *continues to shoot the aliens*

Flame: Anything but slime!

Angel: *gets slimed on by the aliens after destroying them* Ugh, this is disgusting.

Sierra: Tell me about it.

Vulpix: *is being chased by some Aliens* Sky, a little help here!

Sky: *sighs, then destroys the aliens, getting slime to spill on her* You owe me for this, Vulpix.

*after we destroyed the rest of the aliens and got covered in slime*

Me: Well, that takes care of that!

EG: Except that we now have to take care of the aliens in the other portions of the city.

Hakaihime: And the spaceships.

Me: Ugh, that's too much work!

Angel: Let's split up and take a portion of the city.

Vulpix: Good idea, Angel.

Me: Yeah! Let's do it! *teleports away*

Sierra: Guess he's taking one by himself. Let's go!

*meanwhile with me*

Me: *is running and jumping on the rooftops* Man, there's no aliens here! Maybe I should check another portion.

Voice: BACK OFF, ALIENS! OR TASTE MY PURPLE FUZZBALL OF DOOM!

Me: *stops* Only one insane author I know who says that! *runs in another direction*

*few minutes later*

Me: *stops and sees two girls being surrounded by aliens* Well, that's a big problem.

Riga: I'M WARNING YA! YOU DON'T WANNA MEET THE FUZZBALL OF DOOM!

*the aliens snarl and move closer*

Kori: Riga, shut up and do something!

Riga: Alright! Let me get my get my pot of rainbow exploding gold!

Me: GERONIMO! *jumps down on an alien and jumps off before it explodes* Hey. Need some help?

Riga: No, thanks! I'm good! EVIL PURPLE ZOMBIE LAVA SPITTING PONIES! COME FORTH!

*a group of purple lava spitting zombie ponies appear and destroy the aliens, before disappearing*

Me: *claps* Nice work!

Riga: *bows* Thank ya!

Kori: *glares coldly at me* Who are you?

Me: The name's Yami.

Riga: Hi, Yami!

Me: Hey, Riga. How's it going?

Riga: Eh, just torturing and messing with my least favorite characters!

Me: Did you know that Doji ran for president?

Riga: Yeah! How dare he! I just want to get my purple fuzzball of doom and-

Kori: Excuse me. We're being surround by aliens again. *gestures to the aliens surrounding*

Me: I got it! *takes out bazooka and blast the aliens as they exploded in slime that got on us*

Riga: Ew! They're slimy!

Kori: Well, they are aliens.

Me: You'll get used to it! Anyway, gotta go! *jumps on a roof*

Riga: Hey, where ya going?

Me: To take care some of more aliens! Later! *runs off*

Riga: Aw! He's having all the fun!

Kori: Come on, Riga. Let's just go home.

Riga: I don't wanna! I wanna have fun! Let's go! *grabs Kori's arm and jumps off with her*

Kori: Hey!

*later when I meet up with the others*

Me: So, how was your alien fights?

Kiara: Well, seeing how we're all almost completely covered in slime, I'd say it turned out ok.

Sky: So, what are we going to do about those ships?

Me: Well, I'm tired and want to go home! So… *snaps fingers and the spaceships self-destruct*

Gingka: *screams in my face* WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE AND SAVE US THE TROUBLE OF GETTING SLIME ON US!

Me: Because if I did, this whole chapter would be pointless!

Angel: That is a good reason.

Everyone: *nods in agreement, while Gingka just sulked*

Me: All right, let's go home and get this slime off of us! *teleports us all home*

*after we took a long shower*

Me: *watching tv with everyone* Well, that was fun!

Angel: Except we got slimed.

Me: That was the best part! *gets smacked in the head by Kiara and everyone, including me, laughs*

Riga: *crashes through the wall* I'M HOME!

Kori: Riga, why do you do that?

Angel: Riga? What are you doing here?

Riga: *gives us the puppy eyes* Please let us stay here! Please, please, please!

Me: Why would you want to stay here?

Riga: It's fun being around you guys and I'm bored! So please?

Kori: Actually, I'm here because she said if I don't come with her, she'll sic her ponies on me.

Riga: *glares at Kori* Don't make me do it!

Gingka: *whispers to EG* I really hope Yami doesn't let her stay. She is completely insane!

EG: *whispers back* And seeing what she has done to you in your stories, I can see why you don't want her to stay.

Me: All right! You can stay!

Riga: Yay!

Me: Though, I gotta make your room first. Gimme a minute. *teleports away*

Gingka: *whispers to EG* Great. Galaxy was bad enough!

Me: *appears* Done! Come look! *teleports Riga and Kori to their new room, which is black with red dragon designs on the wall* What do you think?

Riga: It's awesome! Thank you so much! *grabs me in a bone-crushing hug*

Me: Ow! Ok! You're crushing my bones here!

Riga: *lets go of me* Sorry!

Kori: Thank you.

Me: You're welcome. Now come on, let's go back and watch tv.

*chapter ends*

Me: Well, that was fun!

Gingka: Yeah. Now we got another insane author to deal with.

Riga: *is right behind Gingka* You're not talking about me, are you?

Gingka: *eyes widened* Gotta run! *runs off with Riga chasing him*

Riga: GET BACK HERE, GINGKA! YOU'RE GONNA TASTE THE PURPLE FUZZBALL OF DOOM!

Me: *sweatdrops* Ok, while Gingka is being chased by Riga, here's a preview of next chapter!

*preview of next chapter*

Me: This is why… *dodges a giant rock hand that smashed into the ground* I hate… *dodges again* Monsters! *dodges again*

Galaxy: No kidding! Get us down from here! *is being held by a tentacle monster along with Riga, Angel, and Sierra*

Vulpix: We're trying!

Sky: Boy, what a day, huh?

*end preview*

Me: Yeah, we're going to end up fighting monsters next chapter. Weird, huh?

EG: No kidding.

Me: Before I end this chapter, I want to try something new: An omake!

*Omake: Why you should knock before entering my room*

Gingka: *opens my door* Yami, have you seen my- *suddenly a bomb appears in front of him and blows him up a huge explosion* Ow.

Me: *appears* Gingka, I told you not to enter my room before knocking. Now I have to reset my trap all over again.

Gingka: What is wrong with you?!

*end omake*

Me: What do you think? Review and tell me!


End file.
